Caso perdido
by chetzahime
Summary: Aomine/Momoi. "No seas aguafiestas, Dai-chan" Le reprende sin mayor agitación, girando en sus talones, comenzando a caminar justo en dirección contraria de donde ha venido –se dirige al restaurante de comida rápida con paso seguro y sin siquiera voltear para ver si él le sigue. Y la cosa, la cosa es que Aomine ha comenzado a seguirla sin siquiera notarlo.


**Título: **Caso perdido.

**Paring: **Aomine/Momoi.

**Reseña: **"No seas aguafiestas, Dai-chan" Le reprende sin mayor agitación, girando en sus talones, comenzando a caminar justo en dirección contraria de donde ha venido –se dirige al restaurante de comida rápida con paso seguro y sin siquiera voltear para ver si él le sigue. Y la cosa, la cosa es que Aomine ha comenzado a seguirla sin siquiera notarlo.

**Género:** Kind of Romance, Friendship.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias:** No creo, no. Teikko days.

**Rating_: _**PG.

* * *

31/08/2012

.

.

.

"No es importante, Tetsu" Aomine dice sin mayor emoción, volteando listo para salir de los vestidores de Teikko, luego de terminar el entrenamiento.

"Aomine-Kun-" Y Kuroko parece no saber que decir o como continuar –A Aomine le importa poco, ha decir verdad últimamente no le importa nada-

Las calles por esta hora son poco transitadas, el balón que gira sobre su dedo como un sirviente siempre atento a las órdenes de su amo, parece burlarse de él y Aomine sonríe cruel y entiende un poco aquello que de niños Satsuki solía decirle de un tal rey que podía tocar todo y volverlo oro-

Lleva ya recorridas más de tres cuadras con aburrimiento, ira y otras emociones que prefiere no interpretar. Alguien ha estado siguiéndole desde que salió de la escuela a distancia, como un cazador que no quiere acorralar a un animal herido y amenazado.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta hastiado, deteniéndose en la intersección de la calle.

"Kuroko-kun esta preocupado" Satsuki siempre prudente en cuanto a él se refiere parece pensar mejor sus palabras, acomodándolas para que Aomine entienda mas sencillamente lo que quiere transmitirle. La chica suspira derrotada. "Yo estoy preocupada, Dai-chan"

Aomine observa las luces de los autos transitando frente a sus ojos, parpadea ante la luz roja para peatones del semáforo y pretende no haber escuchado nada más que el bullicio de la calle.

"Dai-chan" Satsuki llama nuevamente, acercándose de a poco.

Aomine no tiene paciencia para esto, para ella o para Kuroko o si quiera Kise con su mirada grande y esperanzada. Aomine solo quiere dejar de jugar aquello que ama tanto porque ya no hay mas que el deporte pueda otorgarle –como una cortesana dominada, y subyugada al punto de saberse insuficiente a la hora de satisfacerle-

"Daiki" Satsuki dice finalmente un poco mas firme justo tras su espalda –colocando una mano delicada y blanca sobre su hombro.

"¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?" Pregunta neutral –sin un atisbo de emoción en sus ojos.

Aomine no quiere lastimarla –no quiere lastimar a nadie pero es que su frustración ha alcanzado niveles limite y se ha vuelto odio-

Aun así Satsuki siempre ha sido especial. Ella es quizás la única persona que verdaderamente le entiende.

"Te invito a una hamburguesa en Maji" La chica le propone sonriendo mínimamente, tanteándolo. "Es una invitación especial, la próxima tu pagas"

"No tengo tiempo" Responde suspirando –supone que esta vez lleva las de perder-

"¿Ni siquiera para una malteada doble?" Ella le mira de lado casi desinteresadamente. "Nunca habías estado así de ocupado"

Aomine se encoge de hombros.

"No seas aguafiestas, Dai-chan" Le reprende sin mayor agitación, girando en sus talones, comenzando a caminar justo en dirección contraria de donde ha venido –se dirige al restaurante de comida rápida con paso seguro y sin siquiera voltear para ver si él le sigue.

Y la cosa, la cosa es que Aomine ha comenzado a seguirla sin siquiera notarlo.

El cielo ha comenzado a oscurecerse por la puesta de sol y los matices naranjas y morados parecen alumbrar el cabello de Satsuki con un matice demasiado perfecto. La chica para un momento, unas cuadras atrás de _Maji _–sus manos perfectamente dobladas atrás de su espalda.

Daiki se detiene también (el balón aun en su poder aunque ya quieto, hace peso sobre su hombro)

Satsuki inhala y comienza a girar sobre sus propios pies –uno giro perfecto tras otro, hasta que el movimiento comienza a agarrar velocidad y ella tiene que extender sus brazos para detener un poco la aceleración.

Y luego sus pies están de puntillas y sus brazos no son mas un freno si no creadores de arte.

Aomine le ve un tanto sorprendido –no hay nadie mas en la calle-

Como una de esas bailarinas en los joyeros de su madre Satsuki logra componer un ritmo de danza equilibrado entre la delicadeza y la soltura.

Y por supuesto que al contemplarle durante unos minutos más Aomine comienza a comprender sobre que va todo esto. Hace bastante tiempo cuando ambos eran pequeños, la mamá de Satsuki la había inscrito en clases de ballet con la esperanza de que su pequeña dejara la obsesión con ese deporte sucio para niños, el basquetbol.

Aomine había dejado de ver a su amiga por aquellos días.

No había sido demasiado tiempo, luego de cuatro semanas la chica había regresado más determinada que nunca a continuar investigando y analizando su deporte favorito.

Y cuando Daiki le habia preguntado como había estado _eso del ballet_ un tanto escéptico, ella había fruncido la nariz y temblado con algo como terror. "Es para niñas delicadas, es un asco"

Claro que al final para dejarla regresar al basquetbol su madre le había propuesto que llevara sus clases del ballet por al menos algunos años –Satsuki mordiéndose los labios había aceptado.

"Bailare por unos años, lo odio, Dai-chan" Ella había suspirado.

"Yo quiero ver" Aomine había declarado curioso porque francamente… no se lo creía –Momoi Satsuki la única niña lo suficiente mente ruda como para llevarse bien con el, bailando ballet-

Momoi negó con la cabeza. "Quizás algún día realmente especial, o cuando ya no tengas remedio, Dai-chan"

Y ahora al parecer él había llegado. La chica terminó su baile sin más y luego sonrió. "Feliz cumpleaños Dai-chan… ya no tienes remedio"

Aomine arqueó una ceja incrédulo ¿Qué clase de felicitación era esa? "¿Hah?"

"Tu cumpleaños… ¿Lo olvidaste?"

Siendo sincero… si, más o menos, pero ese no era el problema aquí.

"Dai-chan realmente eres un caso perdido" Frunció la chica para si misma. "Pero eso esta bien"

Aomine se cruzó de brazos escuchándola con interés.

"Sé que estas teniendo un mal momento" Momoi ladeó la cabeza. "Pero pasara tengo fe en Tesu-kun y en ti… y en cuanto a lo del caso perdido"

Satsuki levantó su vista hacia el cielo antes de continuar con su explicación. "Esta bien porque mi maestra de ballet solía decir que yo jamás tendría remedio y ahora ya somos dos"

"Y deberías aprovecha la invitación a comer, que es lo único que planeo regalarte" Satsuki le molestó divertida.

Aomine gruñó intentando esconder su sonrisa. Dos casos perdidos hacían al menos el doble de problema y eso para él era jodidamente excelente.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

Y err… si ese fue mi primer fic hetero… ever –no creó que vuelva a escribir otro en mucho tiempo, lol

No pero es que al final, realmente a mi punto de vista Satsuki es la única que de verdad entiende a Aomine así en toda la extensión de la palabra y me cae bastante bien la chica. Así que aprovechando que es el cumpleaños de Aomine y mientras todos hacen Ao/Kuro y Ao/Kise para celebrarlo yo como que me desvié bastante del buen camino...

¡Así que feliz cumpleaños Aomine-kun!

Entre otras cosas… Midorima me ha matado sin los lentes –me gusta tanto últimamente y ni siquiera se porque, él era mi kiseki menos preferido y ahora… ahora bueno… Midorima asdfghjhgfhjkl 3

Recuerden visitar *h.t.t.p.:./* kisekinosedai *Punto* livejournal *punto* com

.

¿Review?


End file.
